headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Auran/MCU
| aliases = Auran | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe | image = | notability = Antagonist | type = Security guard | race = Inhuman | gender = Female | base of operations = Attilan | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Behold... The Inhumans" | final appearance = | actor = Sonya Balmores | voice actor = }} Auran is a fictional genetically engineered being and a secondary antagonist featured in the shared continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She appeared on the ABC television series Inhumans, where she was played by actress Sonya Balmores. She was introduced in the pilot episode of the series, "Behold... The Inhumans". Biography Auran was a member of the Inhuman Royal Guard, previously under the leadership of Gorgon. When King Black Bolt's ambitious "human" brother Maximus sought to take control of the throne, he curried the favor or many members of the Inhuman Royal Guard, including Auran. During the siege of the Royal Palace, Auran took orders directly from Maximus. This began with the assasination of Kitang of the Genetic Council. When the members of the Royal Family were forced into exile, Auran was tasked with hunting them down. Her orders were to kill them on sight. Inhumans: Behold... The Inhumans The one member of the Royal Family who had not escaped was Crystal, who remained under house arrest. Auran feigned a fight with her in Crystal's apartment where she "accidentally" lost her comlink. After she left, Crystal found the comlink and used it to contact her sister Medusa on Earth, which was Auran's plan all along. Auran traced the signal to Waikiki Beach in Honolulu, Hawaii on Earth and transported herself there to capture her. The two fought one another, and Medusa defeated Auran in battle, delivering a near fatal stab wound to the abdomen. Auran was a healer however, and recovered from the injury moments later. Inhumans: Those Who Would Destroy Us Auran returned to Attilan to report her failings to Maximus. Maximus had since gotten a lead on Gorgon's location, and had Auran head up a unit to take him down. This unit consisted of other members of the Royal Guard, as well as the uncontrollable Inhuman known as Mordis, whom Auran was not particularly fond of. Auran and her group tracked Gorgon in the jungles of Hawaii and engaged him and his friends in combat. Auran and Gorgon engaged in a protracted battle of martial skill, but Gorgon was able to keep her at bay with a stomp from shock-wave inducing hooves. Inhumans: Divide and Conquer Abilities * Alien physiology: As a genetically enhanced being, 's natural physiology as an Inhuman grants her physical traits that are beyond that of a normal human being. :* Accelerated healing: 's genetically enhanced biology and metabolism enables her to heal from injuries more quickly than the average human being. This is also a specialty power of Auran's, which grants her the ability to heal from injuries with even greater efficiency than other Inhumans. :* Superhuman durability: 's body is heartier and more dense than the average human, allowing her to sustain repeated blows with minimal injury. :* Superhuman stamina: 's genetically engineered biology allows her to operate on a physical level for extended periods of time without tiring. :* Superhuman strength: is physically stronger than the average human being of equal age, size and weight. Notes & Trivia * The character of Auran was originally created by writer Charles Soule and artist Pepe Larraz. She first appeared in ''Inhuman'' #7 in December, 2014. The Marvel Cinematic Universe version of Auran was created by Scott Buck. * In the comics, Auran had a much more inhuman appearance (pardon the pun). She had yellowish-green skin, and large pointed animal ears. Appearances * Inhumans: Behold... The Inhumans * Inhumans: Those Who Would Destroy Us * Inhumans: Divide and Conquer * Inhumans: Make Way for... Medusa * Inhumans: Something Inhuman This Way Comes * Inhumans: The Gentleman's Name Is Gorgon * Inhumans: Havoc in the Hidden Land * Inhumans: ...And Finally: Black Bolt See also External Links * References